


Heavy Metal Love Of Mine.

by njiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Gerard, I like it though, M/M, could be better, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njiero/pseuds/njiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard cross-dresses frank loves him set in 60s but like people are accepting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Metal Love Of Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I like it but tbh y'all probably wont

Heavy Metal Love Of Mine.  
Gerard smiled to himself as he thought about his leather loving, motorcycle riding lover. Frank hadn't been to the diner for about a week and he knew Frank always came on friday nights. Gerard had tried extra hard that evening to get dressed perfectly. He was wearing his favourite black knee-high boots, black fishnets and a black and red dress. Gerard knew he wasn't normal but Frank liked it so he was staying the way he was. When Gerard got to the diner that evening he was nervous, he had gotten a few stares on his way to the diner but that was normal. He served a few people their afterwork coffee when Magda came to the front and told him Frank was out the back. Gerard thanked her and went out through the kitchen. When Frank seen him he smiled. "Someone's lookin' pretty tonight?" "Oh, Really? I hadn't noticed." "'Course not." Frank smirked. "So Gee, wanna get on and we can go for a ride?" "Why not?"and at that Frank got on the bike, Gerard following. Together they sped off through the lonely back roads, Frank stopping at an abandoned park. They got off the bike and sat on the swings. Frank offered Gerard a cigarette Gerard took one and thanked him. Gerard had never felt so happy. He loved Frank and Frank loved him. It was good. But Gerard knew they would have to get out that town. But it was okay. On the ride back to the diner with wind blowing through his hair Gerard realized that once Frank was with him, he was invincible.


End file.
